1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to teleconferencing. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to utilization of a calendar application in teleconferencing.
2. Relevant Technology
Commercial calendar applications are widely used to track, store, and schedule events. Some examples of calendar applications include Apple Calendar (formerly iCal), Microsoft Outlook, Yahoo Calendar, and Google Calendar. In these and other calendar applications, events are input as calendar events. The calendar events tie events to scheduled times.
A common event scheduled in calendar applications is a teleconference. As used herein, a teleconference calendar event ties a scheduled teleconference to a scheduled time. Teleconference calendar events typically include relevant information pertaining to the teleconference. For example, the scheduled time of the teleconference, teleconference contact information such as the call-in telephone number and a pin, other attendees of the teleconference, their contact information, etc. may be included in the teleconference calendar event. The user of the calendar application, or another authorized user such as an assistant, usually inputs each of these pieces of information or this information is included in an invitation communicated to the user and input into a teleconference calendar event.
Some commercial calendar applications interface with a user's email account. For instance, Outlook incorporates email software with calendar functionality. For example, as a teleconference nears, Outlook includes the capability to send a reminder to the user or otherwise generate a reminder to remind the user of the teleconference. Outlook also includes the ability to email meeting invitations generated in the calendar application to other users and to receive such invitations; if a meeting invitation is accepted, it is added to the calendar application as a calendar event. Aside from email, however, calendar applications have limited interaction with other systems or applications.
Teleconferencing generally allows multiple individuals to call a single number and participate in a meeting over the phone and/or internet. Most teleconferencing services are provided by a third party that provides one reliable connection that each participant of a teleconference uses to connect to the teleconference.
However, the participants of a teleconference have to input teleconference contact information manually. This can be a cumbersome process, often including multiple numbers and interaction with an automated system. Additionally, in the event a participant loses her connection to the teleconference, these manual steps must be repeated to re-join the teleconference. This process is particularly cumbersome when a participant is operating a vehicle. In some circumstances, the participant may be forced to pull over to input teleconference contact information to avoid causing an unsafe condition and/or to comply with local or state laws.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.